FF9: The Dragon Master
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: My first FF9 fic, Someone is out to stop Zidane and Daggers wedding, R&R Please discard Bad Spelling


Final Fantsay IX  
The Dragon Master  
  
One day early in may, everyone in Alexandria, Lindblum, and The Black Mage   
Village, was gathered at the castle.   
A old man walked into town, he looked up at a Pluto Knight, and ask,   
"What's this huge crowd?" The Pluto Knight responded by saying, "Don't  
you know? The Queen is to be wed."   
Just at that time, Genral Beatrix and Captian Steiner appered to the crowd.  
"Ladies and Gentelman, Please move back, let the VIP's enter the castle."  
A Small Black Mage walked up to the castle. "Ahh Master Vivi, please   
enter." Steiner said. A Red Mage, a Warrior, a Qu, a small girl, Regnet Cid,  
his wife, and a band of Thiefs steped forword.  
"I can't belive this is finaly happening." Garnet said excited.  
"Yeah, who would have though? By the way where is Zidane?" One of the castle   
workers ask. "Who knows." Dagger said with a giggle.  
Meanwhile, a Dark and sinester man watched from a flying platform. His name  
was Salmore, and he didn't like the wedding. "Foolish Zidane, you could have   
helped my father, instead you killed him, and allowed Kuja to destroy Terra."  
  
  
" I can't belive it, that fool betrays his world and then marries a human!"  
Salmore stands watching, Zidane and Dagger stand at the alter, they prepaired  
to say their vows. "I'll make sure this wedding never comes to pass. I'll   
use my dragon army and kill Zidane!   
Kill him the way he killed my Father, the great Garland."  
"Do you Zidane Tribal take Garnet til Alexandros to be you lawfuly wedded  
wife?"  
"Are you kidding? I mean I do."  
"And do you Garnet ti-"  
Before he could finish his words, the right wall of the castle broke open!  
A huge Red Dragon burst in, then from the left wall two more!  
"What the hell is this?!" Zidane yelled.  
"This Zidane Tribal, is you DEATH!" A voice roraed. " My name is Salmore,  
Master of Dragons. Son of Garland. And your Angel of death!"  
"Garlands son!?" Dagger Screamed.  
"That I am your highness. Now I belive it's time to kill you, and your husband   
to be."  
"Your a psycho! Just like Garland was! Don't you know anything? Kuja killed Garland!"  
"Your Kuja's brother are you not?! You let him destroy Terra! Your world!"  
"You fool, I may have been born in Terra but I'm true to Gaia! And Alexandria!"  
"Then I have no choise. I'll kill you all. Golden Mega Flare."  
  
A bright flash of light appered in the sky, a huge Gold Dragon flew from the   
clouds.  
  
"Zidane, is that, Bahamut?"   
"No your highness, that is my pet, Gold Bahamut." Salmore said evily.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
A huge flash of gold flames shot at the castle, flying tword Zidane and Dagger.  
  
"Mega Flare!" Dagger yelled, suddenly, Bahamut was summoned, he flew and   
blocked the blast!  
  
"Gggggrrrrrrr."  
"Geeeerrrrrrr."  
  
The two Dragons looked each other in the eyes. . . . .  
  
  
In a moment, the two dragons blaster each other with their fire beams.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! What a ironic twist! Their both KOed! Ha ha ha!"   
Salmore insanly laughed. "Ha ha ha!"  
  
"This guy's nuts." Armarant said.  
  
"Ok buddy, you wrecked my wedding, now I'm gonna wreck your face!"  
  
Zidane jumped up and swong his Ultima Weapon tword Salmore, the blade struck  
him, yet not a screatch was made.  
  
"Foolish young one, I cannot be killed."  
  
Salmore laughed, then raized his hand, he fired a flare blast tword Garnet.  
  
"Dagger!" Zidane yelled.  
  
Garnet fell to the ground. Bleeding and burnt.  
  
"You'll die for that Salmore. . . TRANCE!"  
Zidane flew into a rage of Trance.  
  
" Free Energy!" Zidane useing his Dyne ability blasted the Red Dragons, and   
then turned to Salmore.  
  
"Grand Leathle!" Zidane used his most powerful blast, Salmore was engulfed   
in flames, then Zidane jumped up and split Salmore in hafe with his Ultima Weapon.  
  
"Ahh...how...ca..n...I...lose..?" Salmore cried, then he died.  
  
In the end Zidane and Garnet were married, and everyone lived happly, well  
I can't say that, because this is just the begining. For Time flows like  
a river, and history repeats. . . . .  
  
  
Well I hope everyone liked this story. I'll write another one soon.  
Bye bye  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
